Megaman VS Silver
Megaman VS Silver.png Description Megaman Vs. Sonic The hedgehog! 2 powerful teens, fighting, Who will win? Who will DIE? Interlude Wiz:These 2 have the ability to teleport, and sometimes CAN fly, Except for Megaman without his Robo dog, Rush. Boomstick: And Silver sometimes wear COOL ARMOR! Wiz:Hi. Im Wiz and thats Boomstick. Boomstick:Hey! I was supposed to say that! Wiz:Well...It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE! Silver Wiz: a 14 year old teen that can time travel,and lives in a city with lava all around. Boomstick:Silver can time travel? Wiz:Yes Boomstick:COOL!' Wiz:*Sigh*He also 200 years farther then Sonic. Boomstick:Well.. that's why there's lava EVERYWHERE? Wiz:Yeah. so... Silver can fly,teleport,and also pick stuff up with his powers! Boomstick:And Silver has a crush on Blaze! Wiz*Sigh*:I don't think so.. Wiz:Silver's primary weapon is his psychokinsis, that makes him able to pick stuff up, and also make giant things like that giant ball in Sonic Generations out of cars and trucks and other stuff. Wiz:Silver has been attacked by Megaman in the comics before, but now we're going to settle it in Death Battle. Boomstick:And Dr.Willy made robots! By making some mind-control suits and capturing Tails,Shadow,Silver,Blaze, And some others. Wiz:We're not talking about that for now. Boomstick: I don't really care. Wiz:*Sigh* Silver has the ability to Time travel, he got the ability by Mephiles, saying that Sonic is the Iblis trigger Wiz:Silver has also fought Sonic and Shadow. Wiz:His weakness is:Getting frustrated easily. Boomstick:He gets frustrated easily? why? Wiz:Well... *Sigh* I have no idea. Megaman Wiz:Megaman is a teen that is wearing blue armor. Wiz:Megaman can shoot huge lasers at enemies / opponents, He can also call his friends if he gets a final smash. Boomstick:He can shoot huge lasers? HOLLLLLYYY S**T! Wiz:Well...Not really Wiz:His weakness is unknown Wiz:He can shoot some little yellow ball thingies at enemies. Boomstick:He is also uhh.. 10 years old? Wiz:*Sigh* Megaman also has the ability to teleport. Wiz:He can fly ONLY with his dog,shoot sticky bombs at people, and also shoot leaf shields. Boomstick:Well......We don't have anything else to say, so let's just start A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! 'Fight' Crisis city Megaman riding Rush,But shoots Silver on purpose. Silver:Ow! hey! why did you do that?! Megaman:Remember me? Silver: Oh... Both:Lets settle this! FIGHT! Silver begins by attacking Megaman, then throws him up to the sky. Megaman shoots down a laser beam,hurting Silver. Megaman comes down, but Silver shoots a car at him. Megaman shoots the car out of the way, and throws a leaf shield at Silver. Silver dodges the leaf shield, but Megaman punches him. Silver kicks Megaman in the face. Silver punches Megaman rapidly, but Megaman secretly calls his friends. Megaman's friends appear in front of him, and they all shoot a laser at Silver. Silver shoots a car at all of them,after being shot. Silver throws Megaman really far away, and then flies to him. Megaman shoots a huge laser beam at Silver,Then shoots a sticky bomb. Silver gets blasted by a laser beam again, then he throws a truck at Megaman. Silver and Megaman both throw each other away, but the fell into a sinkhole. Silver holds Megaman, then grabs a huge box, then crushes Megaman. But Megaman tries to push it away, but silver crushes him. K.O!! Boomstick:Hollllyyyyyy S**t! Boomstick:Well.. Silver could have just throw him in lava,and Silver would have won much easier. Wiz:Megaman may have huge lasers, but Silver is way more stronger then him. But, if Megaman shoot a laser beam at the box, He would have won. Boomstick:Well...That's all for today and see you guys next time. '(Note: I think this will be hated and also disagreed. ALSO, help me find powerful people like with Silver's powers so it won't be hated c:)' Who do you think would win? Silver Megaman Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Megaman' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles